A Thief's Story
by Sage the neko
Summary: A thief and his story.


Last time I'v added sometext :7-10-05 

I'd like to thank who ever read this story, even if you hated it, you still read it. So thanks. Also it would be nice if you left a comment!

My grammer and spelling is horrible, so sorry for the many, many mistakes I'll make. So deal with it please, k thanks.

I'll try to update this as much as I can...or want to.

Yet again, thanks to every one who read this... (I'm going to just copy paste the first part from gaia, since its already started.)

Btw, means where I picked up again, with my last edit.  
(I'd also like to thank the person who wrote the slayers noval, that inspired me to write in first person.)

Fps's are perfect for me, because I love putting comments in my stories, and I bet it gets annoying to see (Something something) in a story.

Chapter1: In the beggining there was only one.

Y ou know, I should really stop thinking outloud, I mean, so I called this overly huge guy, fat to my self...and he slightly over heard me... It still doesn't give him the right to swing a knife at me!  
"Who are you calling fat? You little punk?" He said with vains popping so vergrously that it almost seemed that he was going to pop himself.  
"I swear I wasen't calling you fat!" Of course I was lying, he was the only fat guy here.  
"Nice try you little smart-ass!" He swung his knife at me again, luckly I was quick enough to "jump" over the table...

Ok ok! so I tripped over the table trying to back up...It worked didn't it?

"I'll have you for dinner tonight kid!" He said this as he tried sticking me again.  
"Haven't you had enough!" I pointed at his stomach.

...yeah, I really need to stop thinking outloud...

"What did you say kid!" He started to stomp in rage...it sorta looked like the fat dance then a fit of rage.  
"Hey, its not my fault that your oversized!" I flipped the table onto him and made a mad dash for the exit of the bar.

You know...I think I would have made it...except for another overly sized man that just walked into the door...man I seem to be in a world of fatties.

Thunk! I went down like a brick...

Ok ok, so today is not my day...maybe tommorow it will be more better!

"Hehehe, I got you now kid..."

OH great...The freak is back, just what I need now...

I looked over my shoulder, yep, sure enough some how that oversized man had some how gotten up...He sure was stronger then he looked...

Then again, I guess you have to have something useful if your a over sized, roughed skinned, buck toothed, baddly bald headed, pig faced, loser?

Chapter 1 1/2: One is a lonely number, so they made two!

O k, here I was trapped between two raged fat people.

Gee, just what I'v always dreamed for! Well, ok maybe not, but thats life for you.

Anyways, I was stuck between two fatties, I'm just going to call the first one porkie 1 and the second porkie 2, ok? 'k.

"Watch out where your going kid!" said porkie 2 "Sorry, I don't know how I missed you"  
"What did you say!" porkie 2 said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"I said, "Sorry, I don't know how I missed you."." yeah, you know, after I thought about it for awhile I realized it was sorta of a insult.  
"I'll skin you alive, you lil' Jackass!" Porkie 2 then tryed to draw his sword, but it was stuck in its holster...

Great, now I have TWO fat people after me, Good going Epen, I think I deserve a cookie, and a pat on my back.

"I'm sor-" I had to duck from porkie 1, who now was up to me swinging that damned knife at my back.

I think that was the worst move I have ever made in my life, not only did I leave my back open still...It gave porkie 2 a great chance to knee me in the face.

Yeah, it pretty much hurt like hell, and the whole flying 10 feet into a round drinking table didn't help much.

You know, I have no idea why fat people have to take there anger out on me? Just because I'm skinny gives them no right to kill me you know!

"Ehh, Boss?" Porkie 1 said to Porkie 2 "Jack"  
"Hehe, Hello boss, I was just showing this lil' punk how we "Demon Angels" take care of trash"  
They then began to laugh.

...Its one thing to beat me up, but a strike at my pride too! Now thats going to far!

I got up and dusted my self off...I woulda put them both in there place... if it wasn't for the fact some one had already. I sorta felt sorry for them to see them cut down in there prime...

Who the hell am I kidding! They deserved it!


End file.
